


This Is War

by AuctrixMundi



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Flight of the Noldor, Gen, Songfic, The Noldor, poem
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-10-01 18:16:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10196030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuctrixMundi/pseuds/AuctrixMundi
Summary: Die stolzen Noldor wurden wachgerüttelt und es verlangt sie nach Krieg. [This Is War - 30 Seconds To Mars]





	1. This is War - 30 Seconds To Mars

**Author's Note:**

> Informationen zum 120er siehe Profil/Serie. Wünsche sind gern gesehen ^^  
> \------  
> Ich hätte diesen Text nie noch mal gepostet, wenn er nicht Teil des Projektes wäre. Ich weiß, warum ich nicht mehr "dichte" ...

Über’s Meer waren sie gekommen,

Über’s Eisige weit im Norden.

Das Segensreich hinter sich lassend

Kehrten sie ein in Mittelerde.

 

Eine Warnung an die Völker war’s:

„Dies ist Krieg!“

Eine Warnung an Gut und Böse:

„Dies ist Krieg!“

 

Waren vielmals verraten worden:

Diebstahl war in eigenen Reihen.

Doch auch der Betrogene betrog,

Zwang sie auf gefährliche Wege.

 

Doch nichts schreckte sie, nicht Tod noch Leid.

Sie mussten das Grausamste wählen,

Gingen über die Helcaraxe.

Tode waren viel zu beklagen.

 

Eine Warnung an die Völker war’s:

„Dies ist Krieg!“

Eine Warnung an Gut und Böse:

„Dies ist Krieg!“

 

Der Moment der Wahrheit und Lügen

War nun gekommen, als Fingolfin

Als erster Mittelerde betrat.

Leben und Sterben. Kämpfen! Kämpfen!

 

Nach Angband zogen sie sodann vor,

Um zu demonstrieren ihre Macht.

Kämpfen würden sie, zur rechts, zu links,

Kämpfen bis zum Ende würden sie.

 

Und eine neue, tapfere Welt

Würde aus der Asche aufsteigen.

Wenn es sie zum Rand der Welt triebe,

So würden sie stets weiterkämpfen.

 

Eine Warnung an die Völker war’s:

„Dies ist Krieg!“

Eine Warnung an Gut und Böse:

„Dies ist Krieg!“

 

Mit Hörnerschall und Trompetenklang

Erschienen sie vor Morgoths Türen.

Die Herren seien nur sie allein!

Er musste geben, was nicht sein war.

 

Eine Warnung an die Völker war’s:

„Dies ist Krieg!“

Eine Warnung an Gut und Böse:

„Dies ist Krieg!“


	2. Elven Warsong - Lind Erebros

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ich hatte irgendwann mal den Spaß gehabt, von diesem Text eine Variation zu schreiben. Und zwar in Quenya. Keine Garantie auf Fehlerfreiheit, aber ich gab mein Bestes. Die Übersetzung steht bei.

Ich hatte irgendwann mal den Spaß gehabt, von diesem Text eine Variation zu schreiben. Und zwar in Quenya. Keine Garantie auf Fehlerfreiheit, aber ich gab mein Bestes. Die Übersetzung steht bei.

Olla i Ear utúliëlme,

Olla i Helcaraxe amba fromennesse.

Utúliëlme Endorenna

Aman hehtala.

 

I anwa ar alánwa lú sí

Utúliës, íre Nolofinwe

Lá inga Endorenna lélilas.

Cuile ar fíre. Ohtacare! Ohtacare!

 

Ar enmar ar cara mar

Ortuvas etaston.

Íre orasmme rénanna Ardo,

Sí ohtacaruvalme.

 

Tanna né liënnar:

„I ná ohta!“

Tanna né mára ar ulca:

„I ná ohta!“ 

* * *

 

Über das Große Meer hinweg sind wir gekommen,

Über das Malm-Eis hoch im Norden.

Wir sind nach Mittelerde gekommen

Aman zurücklassend.

 

Der Moment der Wahrheit und Lügen ist nun

Gekommen, als Fingolfin

Als Erster nach Mittelerde ging.

Leben und Sterben. Kämpfen! Kämpfen!

 

Und eine neue, tapfere Welt

Wird aus der Asche aufsteigen.

Wenn es und zum Rand der Welt treibt,

So werden wir stets weiterkämpfen.

 

Eine Warnung an die Völker war’s:

„Dies ist Krieg!“

Eine Warnung an Gut und Böse:

„Dies ist Krieg!“


End file.
